Call Me Arthur
by redlily188
Summary: "Guinevere?" He calls, and I look over my shoulder. "Please, call me Arthur."


**Beta: Word-Stringer**

**Little Arwen scene going on. Set at the beginning of Season 2. Read and Review! Wait, no. I'll have Gwen ask you to review.**

**Gwen: I'd really like it if you review. But, you don't have to or anything. I mean, if you don't have the time; it's fine. But it'd be great if you could. Just whatever works for you.**

**Oh Gwen, you were supposed to force it on them. I'll ask Uther to.**

**Uther: Review, or I'll have your head.**

**Nicely put, Uther, nicely put.**

Finally! Another long day of work over with! Not that I _mind_ working for Morgana or anything; she's always been so good to me, and could most probably be considered my best friend. In fact, I actually enjoy working for her, it's just that after a long, tiring day of work, I like to return home for a nice meal then a good night's sleep.

I pull my shawl tighter around my body as I prepare to venture out into the freezing cold air. As I pass the statue in Morgana's hall, I begin to hum; it's very late, and the shadow of the torches make the castle a lot scarier than it should be – my humming makes some of the ire quiet disappear.

As I turn the corner, I hear footsteps running behind me, and I catch my breath. Who could it be? This scene could have been taken right out of one of my brother's scary stories, the ones he used to tell me when I was younger. I stop humming, and the footsteps suddenly sound louder. It's times like these that I wish I had a dagger on me.

Right as I'm about to start running, I hear a familiar voice. "Gwen!"

Relief washes through me as I turn around to Merlin who is running to catch up. "Merlin! You scared me!"

His smile turns into a frown. Oh dear - I've upset him.

"Not that you're scary or anything. I just heard footsteps, and, well, I didn't know who it was so I jumped to conclusions – it's not your…" I stop babbling as I see the smile return to his face. He must think I'm such a silly girl, always running with my words.

"Gwen, it's fine." He replies; smile widening, but then his brow wrinkles as if he is remembering something. "Gwen, can you do me a favor?"

"I don't have another sword for you, Merlin, if that's what you're asking." I reply, referring back to the time he came to my house at the dead of night, looking for the best sword my father had ever made. I knew my father would be upset, but Merlin had said he needed it to save Arthur. So I had handed it over.

"Oh no! It's not that! I just need you to take this to Arthur." He raises his right hand which is holding a slice of cake. "Something has come up, and I really need to get that done."

"Of course I'll take it to Arthur!" I reply with a smile. After all, what's a few minutes extra work?

"Thanks Gwen!" Merlin responds as he thrusts the plate into my hands. I cock my head as I watch him run down the castle corridor. Sometimes, I wonder what Merlin has on his mind. He has to do missions at the weirdest times, and he looks like he knows a lot more than he's willing to admit. I know he's hiding something, but I won't pressure him; I'm sure he'll tell me when he's ready.

Instead of turning left to go home, I turn right and head to prince Arthur's chambers. My face begins to warm as I remember the kiss we last shared. Arthur probably doesn't even remember it. I mean, why would he? I'm just a servant.

I soon arrive at his door and knock softly.

"It's about time you got here, Merlin. I've been waiting forever for your feeble, idiotic-"

"Actually, it's Gwen, sire." I say through the door.

Silence.

"Hold on a second." I hear him reply. With it comes a bunch of banging and clanging and a muttered 'Hair look good?' I raise my eyebrows.

The door in front of me opens and reveals a smiling Arthur. "Guinevere! Come in! And you have my pie!"

I bob a small curtsy and do as I am ordered; I hand the plate to Arthur and do my best to ignore that he is shirtless.

"Thank you Guinevere." He says, looking deeply into my eyes. I don't want to look away, but I begin to feel self conscious; the future King of Camelot should not notice a servant such as myself. I tear my gaze away.

"Will that be all, sire?" I ask, looking down at the floor.

Arthur sits in his chair. "Well, while I'm eating, I usually have to listen to Merlin's bubbling talk. If you go, I'll have to eat in silence, so how about you stay and keep me company?"

A smile plays at the edge of my lips. "Of course, sire." I lower myself into the chair opposite his.

He takes a bite and studies my face. After swallowing, he starts up a conversation. "What happened to Merlin? Not that I'm disappointed to see you – it's a pleasant surprise, really."

"He said he had something urgent to do."

"Like sleep. I tell you, Merlin is definitely the laziest servant I've ever had!"

We both laugh, and Arthur stares off into the distance. "He's also the most loyal one." He adds, mostly saying it to himself.

"You do both seem to get along quite well."

Arthur's face twists and he snorts, coming back to the present. "Merlin and I? Get along? You're joking!"

"He's the only one that ever stood up to you." I remind him.

Arthur puts his fork down. "That's not true, Guinevere." He stands up and walks round the table to me, and then grabs my hand and pulls me up, gently. "I seem to recall you standing up to me once or twice."

I smile and keep my eyes on his face – has he always looked this good without a shirt?

"Well, you can't say you didn't deserve it." Our heads get closer and we share a secret smile.

"You're right, Guinevere." Arthur's smile fades into a serious expression as he moves his face closer to mine. Or lips meet and Arthur Pendragon, crowned prince of Camelot, and me, maidservant to the King's ward, share a second kiss.

But it has to end, and so it does, much too soon. Arthur clears his throat awkwardly and takes a step back. But I can tell that he isn't sorry for kissing me.

I smile. "Goodnight sire."

"Guinevere?" He calls, and I look over my shoulder. "Please, call me Arthur."

I smile again and nod. "Goodnight, Arthur."

"Goodnight, Guinevere."


End file.
